Who Said Love Can't Be?
by Rikako
Summary: Collection of oneshots, from yours truly. . .yaoi content, maybe some straight pairings. M for suggestive content, and, sometimes, language. HakuZabuza, SasoDei
1. ZabuzaHaku

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**_

_**Author's Note: I came up with this one during my daily routine of Naruto watching xD. Haha, yeah, hope you like it!**_

* * *

**__**

_**Haku/Zabuza: The One I learned to Love.**_

**__**

For as long as I remember, I have been cold.

I never cared about others.

I was a ninja, and killed when told to.

I never thought that the boy lying next to me would be the one to make me. . .love. . .

The day I met him was like any other day there. He was just a little kid, sitting in rags against the bridge railing. I wondered how it was that he wasn't shivering from the falling snow. I mocked him, or at least, tried to. The only reason I had even decided to speak with him was because I found him utterly beautiful. His long, brown hair was dirty, snow covering the ends and pilling up in the top. His eyes were the things that intrigued me the most. They were light brown, and amazingly beautiful, as well as sad. "We have the same eyes. . ." he had said to me. I had been skeptical, of course. _No way, _I had thought, _he needs, no, desires to be loved. . .I lost that need long ago. . ._ But at the same time, I knew that I needed it too. I took him with me that day, and felt as if I had found the most important treasure life had to offer. . .

I trained him.

He was to be my weapon, but every time I looked at him, I didn't see a tool, I saw someone I was beginning to love. He continued to believe that he was only wanted for his Kekkei Genkai, but I knew he was wrong. I wanted him, to save me from my own loneliness.

I was there.

When he feared those childish nightmares, I was the one to comfort him. I held him in my arms until he would fall asleep. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. Yet, he didn't know that. Everyday I wondered, did he love me too? I didn't know it at the time, but he did. As much as I loved him, if not, more.

Soon he turned 10.

I gave him a pet rabbit. It was white, with blue eyes, and he loved it. I loved seeing him smile. Smile at me. He was always smiling, always happy. "Zabuza-sama, thank you, I love it!" he said to me. He was beginning to grow so much. . .he couldn't see, but I was smiling too. . .

He turned 15.

His looks were even more radiant, his small body growing rapidly, but it seemed that he wasn't maturing. Girls would flock around him, but he never cared. "They're irritating." he told me when I asked why he didn't reply to them. I didn't know it was I whom he was waiting for. He was too young, but I couldn't help but need him. My desire for him never wavered. And when I faced Kakashi, I realized that he wanted me as well. He saved me from Kakashi, and took care of me for the following week with the outmost tenderness. He smiled all the while, never once complaining about my stubbornness to get back at Kakashi and his bothersome students. He laughed, and would touch my arm with such gentleness that it would send shivers down my spine. I wanted to hold him, like I had when he had been young. Those days were long gone. . .

The day before we faced Kakashi one last time was the day it happened. He had fallen asleep when waiting for me to wake up, sitting rather neatly on the chair next to my bed. My desire took the best of me as I leaned towards him, pulling my mask down as I did so. I claimed his perfect lips with mine. I claimed his first kiss. I claimed him mine. His eyes fluttered open, and looked into mine with such puzzlement and adoration that I couldn't help but smile, smile into the kiss I was giving him. I pulled back and apologized, but it seemed that he wasn't listening. His eyes were bright, his lips parted slightly. I kept myself under control, keeping from embracing him into another kiss, as he pulled his over-robe off. "Zabuza-sama. . .forgive me. . ." he kissed me, his delicate arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I knew he loved me. . .as I loved him. He was mine that night, and that night only. . .

Now, he's dead. I cry for him, and the time we no longer had. I had needed someone, and it seemed that he had been the angel I had searched for without knowing. He appeared out of nowhere, and I had found him. He had made my life worthwhile. I cried for the love we had shared. I had tried to tell myself I had only used him, but the Kakashi's blond baka had caused my shield to shatter. I missed him already. . . Could he see me cry from where he was? What now? I did too many savage deeds. I couldn't go where he was now. He was a pure soul. Innocent of everything. We couldn't be together, after finally realizing our feelings for one another. I caressed his cheek gently, taking in the texture of his prefect skin one last time. My beautiful one. . . What hurt the most was that he could still be alive had I only beaten Kakashi sooner. He wouldn't have had to interfere. I had told him to stay out of my fight, but like always. . .he had cared too much. Now I parted from him, forever. I never told him how much I loved him, and he never told me. We didn't need to, but I found myself having the need to say it, for my sake, and his. . .even if he wasn't able to hear it. "I love you, my dear Haku. . .I always will. . ." Somehow, I forced myself to move, and I gave him a small kiss. My last will. . . I knew he had heard me, and he answered back. I felt everything around me darken as I heard his voice one last time. . .

"Zabuza-sama. . .

I love you. . ."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. . .yeah xD_**


	2. SasoDei

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dur._**

**_Author's Note: It's short, and a bit suckish, but i really needed to write a SasoDei, they're like, my love :3_**

**_Lol, anyways, enjoy whatever of it is good :)_**

**__**

**_Every day, a Curse._**

This wasn't what I had planned, but then again, nothing goes as I plan it to. . .

I knew something was wrong the moment he remained quiet. Of course, Sasori-danna was never really the talkative type, but at least he always said something. He was silent, sitting safely in that puppet of his, whose name always escapes me. It's not like I enjoy looking at him when he's inside that damn puppet. It's repulsive looking. . .but it was the fact that he made that made the puppet beautiful. A creation from Sasori-danna's hands. I loved everyone of them.

I loved him.

But I doubted he loved me back.

I kept from him most of my feelings. He only saw the face I put for everyone, and I had always wished he could've seen more. Too late now. . .

He was gone. . .

My Sasori-danna. . .I loved him from the start, and I'll love him until my days are gone.

I wonder. . .had he ever felt even the slightest of feelings towards me. . ?

I wish I could have that last night together again. . .before we attacked Suna. . .I would tell him everything. . .share with him all that I had grown to know, and, perhaps, he would've returned the favor. . .

I wish I could've saved him. If only I had made it to him sooner. . .

Punishment for me is a daily procedure. . .

Tobi is sure enough proof of that. . .

I hope to see him soon. . .my Sasori-danna. . .my master. . .

. . .my love. . .


	3. ItaSasu

**_Author's Note: Yeah, this one came from August, made in a span of 4 days, all starting from 11 p.m to midnight. Kept telling myself i would put it up, but never really did. So now that I'm here, let's do this thing._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**_We Can Make it right._**

A young boy runs towards me. It's his birthday tomorrow.

He'll be seven.

At that age I had already become a gennin. The pressure on him is suffocating. Only the best is expected of him. Poor Sasuke. . .

Poor Otouto. . .

"Aniki guess what day it is tomorrow!" he asks me for the fifth time that morning, eyes wide with glee.

"Hn?"

"It's my birthday aniki! July 23rd, remember?!" He pouts cutely at me, his arms crossed. "You forgot and got assigned a mission, didn't you?" I did not answer him, only fueling his anger by doing so. "Ani-iki! You pro-omised!" I smirked. If you called being nagged at until you replied with an apprehensive "maybe" a promise, then he might have been on target, but Sasuke hadn't cared. Flapping his arms in excitement, he had run a mock all around the house, yelling to the world that his aniki would be home for his birthday.

It had taken okaa-san a full crate of tomatoes to calm him down.

"Yes, I know, but I might not have time. You know I'm very busy." I turn back to my sandals, which had laid forgotten when Sasuke had approached me, "You're. . .you're going out again?" his voice drowns in a pool of disappointment. Maybe this could wait . . .

I shake my head slightly. No, it couldn't wait. The elders are waiting for me, and I couldn't let Sasuke distract me from my duties (again), as cute as he was.

"I told you, I'm busy." I felt him sit down next to me, his charcoal eyes burning into the side of my face. "You promise me you'll be free tomorrow?" his hand grasps my sleeve, tugging at it gently. I turn my face to look at him, my sandals on and ready. "I can't Sasuke." I can already see the tears form at the corners of his eyes. "Aniki . . . don't you lo-love me?"

I blinked. Of course I love him. I loved him from the moment okaa-san let me hold him, to the moment when he first walked into my room, scared of the thunderstorm that raged in the darkness. I loved how he curled up against me, his soft skin brushing past mine as he held on tight, his sweet smelling hair burying itself against my neck. I loved him then, and I love him now.

"Stop saying such stupid things. I'll be back later, all right?" I went to stand up, but his small hands were still clutching my sleeve. His eyes are big and glistening with unshed tears, his lower lip quivering threateningly. I looked both ways quickly, finding one. I bend down and scoop him into my arms gracefully, my lips turning up into a smile as Sasuke lets out a small squeak. He brushes my hair from my eyes gently, his eyes loving and tender. How innocent he is.

God, how I love him. From the tip of his pointed hair, to the sole of his pale foot. I love all that is Sasuke. As much as it is forbidden.

I kiss his eyelids as he yawns widely. "Go nap, I'll be back when you wake up." He wraps his arms around my neck, his nose touching mine. "No you won't. . ." he glares at me, surprising me slightly. "Promise me you'll be here."

"How?"

"A kiss?" I froze. A kiss. I rejoiced mentally.

"Do you even know what they are?"

"Yes. . .okaa-san and I were watching this show yesterday, and when this guy and a girl made their lips touch, she coo-ed. She told me it was a 'kiss'. Only those who love each other can do it. It's even more special if it's your first. Have you ever kissed someone else aniki?"

"So you want to make me promise you, with a kiss?"

"You didn't answer my question, plus. . . you love me, don't you?"

". . ."

"I love you Aniki. I don't see why not. Okaa-san said it was fine." I highly doubt that Okaa-san had this in mind when she told Sasuke it was "OK". Sasuke pulls back a little, eyes burning into mine as his fingers dig into my flesh.

"Promise me."

He dips in before I can reply. His small mouth presses against mine as my lungs fail to work. His arms wrap tighter around me as he crushes deeper into me. My own hold on him tightens, producing a small moan to escape his half closed lips. I remind myself that he is still a child.

He is still my brother.

He is still my flesh and blood.

I tug away gently, forcing air into my shriveled lungs as I stare at his closed eyes. His lips are slightly bruised from the numbing pressure we had created. His eyes open slowly, giving me a glazed look. It was provocative really. _No Itachi,_ I scold myself, _this is your brother! This is Sasuke!_ But how delectable he looks right now. It wouldn't take much effort to pull him into my room, and bury myself in him. _Stop it Itachi!_

Sasuke's fingers trail down my cheek, sending shivers up and down my spine. I bring a hand up to keep his fingers in place, sighing softly. I love this touch. It's only for me, I know that much. I kiss the palm of his hand lightly before settling him down on the floor. "I'll be back soon." I whisper, ruffling his hair gently before turning to leave. "It's a promise!" he calls after me. Heh, how could I forget?

* * *

I can still feel Sasuke's lips against my own as the meeting progresses. For having promised to make this one quick, the elders continued their discussion as the clock struck four. Sasuke would be furious at me when I got home. Scratch that, Sasuke will be furious at me when I get home. I was already two hours late. Kakashi, who sits at my right, actually seems to be paying attention, for once, though his punctuality had yet to be, well, punctual. Showing up half an hour late with a wide smile and a tall tale was typical of him, something I had learned to tolerate. Yet, this time had been different. I had scolded him with my glaring eyes. I had no time to waste today, and the sooner I got home to Sasuke, the better it would be for everyone else. . .

* * *

One thousand eighty seconds. I am one thousand and eighty seconds late. Yet, the old raisins still continue to ramble now incoherent sentences. I keep my collected posture as my glare pierces each and every one of the members. ". . .What do you say Itachi?" Kakashi asks me suddenly. I look up at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "I say speak louder, I couldn't hear your mumble." His visible eye curves into a smile. "We need a Hunter tomorrow. Mission starts at 7 o'clock. We would expect you back by morning the next day." I am dumbstruck. Tomorrow? Sasuke's lips appear against mine again. I will be digging my own grave, but there is only one answer. . .

* * *

Opening the door slowly, I walk into the Uchiha complex apprehensively. It was about six when the "quick" meeting had come to an end. Now that it was almost eight, I prepare myself against the tantrum that Sasuke will surely throw, but as I announce my arrival, I am greeted by okaa-san, rather than the hyperactive raven. "Ah, Itachi, you're finally home." she smiles at me warmly as I place my shoes on the floor neatly. "Maybe you can go talk to Sasuke. He's been asking for you for the past couple of hours. He's quite resentful of you right now. Did you do something?" she gave me a playful smirk. Apparently otouto had been sensible enough not to tell her of out promise sealing, which was good for the both of us. "Otou-san wishes to speak to you. He's in the study." Brushing some dust off my shirt, she sends me off with another warm smile. . .

* * *

Otou-san sighs heavily, his eyes scanning me as I feel Sasuke's presence behind the closed door. "As is expected from my son, you have been given a privileged mission." My heart clenches. Why did he have to know, rather, why did he have to blab everything out. 

"Yes. . ."

"Of course, you will be completing it as assigned."

"I---" Sasuke throws the door open, tears of anger running down his cheeks. "Liar! You . . .you promised me!" I looked away from him. It was the first time he had done something so reckless. I feared Otou's reaction. "Liar!" he repeats before turning and leaving the room quickly, his face burying itself in his arm. "Itachi." his voice is stern. Daring. I bow to him before getting to my feet and following the soft thuds of Sasuke's pair.

* * *

"Go away." 

How two words can sting my heart. I knock at his door once more. "Go. Away!" he repeats louder, trying to stifle his sobs with no avail. I retreat, allowing a few minutes to pass before I sneak in his window. He gasps slightly as I loom over him, his eyes red and puffy, tear streaks still evident on his pale cheeks.  
He was still so beautiful.  
He retreats further into his futon, pulling his knees up against his chest protectively.  
"Sasuk---"  
"You're not my brother anymore. I hate you."  
Three more words that brake my heart.  
"Oh?"  
"You promised me you'd be here tomorrow, but you're leaving again!" He bites his lower lip in another attempt to stifle his sobs. I reach over and cradle his face in my hands, bringing him closer to me gently. "I'm not going anywhere. I declined the offer. I'm staying here tomorrow, and that's final." His eyes widen, tears ceasing at once. Small hands press against my own, his small, soft mouth forming a tender smile. "So, no mission?" I shake my head gently, and he lets out a small giggle before pressing his lips against mine for a second time. As I hold unto him tightly, I am thankful that he had locked the door in an attempt to keep me out. He pulls back slowly, a wide grin now on his face. "I love you again Aniki! Lots!" Sasuke buries his head against my chest, his small arms wrapping around me tightly.  
Yes, I was digging my own grave. From the moment when I let Sasuke kiss me, to when I refused to be a Hunter on his birthday. And now, I would say that I am about three feet from being buried alive.

* * *

Sasuke curls up against me as the night progresses, his small body molding into mine perfectly. The notion of taking him still fresh in my mind, despite my futile attempts at sanity. The moonlight shines through his open window brightly, filling the room with translucent light. Sasuke stirs lightly against me, his head lifting bit in order to level mine. ". . .Aniki. . ." I'm surprised that he's managed to stay up until now. He would usually be knocked cold, for his small body limited him to such routines. "What is it?" The small hands that had lain loosely against my chest grabbed my shirt forcefully. "You're really here, aren't you?" His eyes are still closed, but his eyebrows are burrowing into a frightened, unsure expression. "Why would you say that?" His eyebrows tremble gently as he bites his lower lip. "I always dream of you being here, beside me, only to find you gone. . .you're not leaving, right?" I smile softly. So Sasuke dreamed of me as I did of him, although, his were sufficiently more innocent than my own. He cuddles up to me, trying to find reassurance in my existence, in my reality. "No Sasuke, I'm not. I'll stay here." His eyes open slowly, a smile of relief breaking into his lips as his eyes register my face in the dark. "Aniki. . . I'm glad." 

"Go to sleep."

"I can't."

". . ."

"I'm too excited."

"Why?"

He smiles wider. "I get to spend a whole day with Aniki."

I don't remember promising such a thing, only that I'll be home, but as he molds his body back in place against me, it ceases to matter. . .

* * *

Sasuke sits on my lap expectantly as we wait for okaa- and otou-san to return. "I'm going to miss being six." He whispers suddenly, his head hanging slightly as his kicking legs stop. It was almost nightfall, and as Sasuke had announced in the morning, he and I had spent the day together. From taking him tomato picking, to taking him around the park, Sasuke had been happy, so I had been more than happy to comply. "How so?" His head turns to look at me over his shoulder, his eyes bright. "I won't get to sit on Aniki's lap, for one." Technically, he shouldn't have been doing it to begin with. It was a given really. Anything to keep him happy. "As a seven-year old," he continues, "I can't continue acting like a baby." 

"That means you have to get off, Sasuke-kun."

"I. . .I. . .it doesn't count yet!" his eyebrows knit together, his lips poised in that cute little pout of his. I chuckle, but say nothing as I place a soft kiss on his forehead. His small giggle is enough to satisfy me as otou- and okaa-san return, large packages in their hands. Well, okaa-san's hands. . .

* * *

I slip into his room as soon as our parents had fallen asleep. He's waiting for me, of course. It was sort of a tradition for me to come here after the "party" had died down. "Aniki" he steps towards me quietly, his small feet making almost no noise as he breaks into a quick run. I pick him up when his arms wrap around my waist, my face nuzzling against his lovingly. "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun." I whisper against his hair as his arms wrap around my neck. It was almost a surprise to me that it was with him that I ever allowed such emotions, such as love, to show, and it made a small smile hide in the darkness. "Anything else?" I pull back enough to find him staring at me fiercely. "Like what?" He fidgets in my arms, his fingers intertwining behind my neck. "I. . .I know what kind of 'love' is needed to. . . to kiss, Aniki. . .I thought you did too." My mouth dries. What I had thought had been a childish mistake that would in turn satisfy me slightly, had been. . . more? 

"And you're trying to say. . ."

". . .is it wrong to love another man, aniki?"

"No, it is not, although it is looked down upon by some." Many, actually. "Is it wrong to love your brother?" I didn't answer. Of course it was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong, and I was paying its price each and every day. I walk over to his futon and sit him down on it carefully. I pace a little, feeling his onyx eyes follow me. Was it wrong? What am I to say to him?!

"Aniki?"

I bend down before him, taking his face into my hands. "Yes, Sasuke. It's wrong. So very, very wrong. . ."

"But inevitable. . ." he whispers, falling back into his bed, also pulling me along. He lies beneath me, his eyes locked on mine. "I don't want it to be wrong," he whispers, his arms pulling me down closer. My heart is threatening to burst as his lips brush past mine. Now that I knew what his intentions were, it was harder for me to control myself. "Let's. . .let's make it right, Aniki." He crushes my lips against his. Of course, there is no way to make it right. He knows that, but I know that he still hopes that we can make it last. . .

* * *

"Where are you going?" I turn back to see Kisame smirk at me knowingly. "I would suggest staying if I were you." I brush his warning off, turning from him to continue on my way. How long has it been? About a year? Yeah, a year. I had this day embedded into my mind by a certain raven, after all. Though, now adays he is more keen on harming me than welcoming me into his heart, pronouncing the blessed word, Aniki, repeatedly. It was his way of confirming my existence, after all. Or, at least, it had been. Seven years have passed since the day he decided we would make everything "right". Seven years to this very day. Sasuke's birthday. I could feel Kisame shake his head softly as I left the base. . .

* * *

Orochimaru's hide-outs were not relatively difficult to find. The Akatsuki could destroy him at any given moment. It was Sasuke that kept him safe. After all, he was still me brother.

His current safe house was in the Mist Country, and I was sure that the "Great Naruto Bridge" was getting on a certain raven's nerve. I easily sneak inside the base, listening closely for any sign of either Kabuto or the sannin, but both appeared to be. . .busy. It was almost midnight when I reached Sasuke's room, only having spent a couple of minutes at each corner to reassure myself that I was alone. I barely open his door about a crack when I am pulled inside, a kunai at my throat. Well. . .I wasn't expecting it.

He glares at me with activated sharingan eyes, a snarl on his lips. He had grown stronger since his last birthday. "What the hell are you doing here?" I raise an eyebrow, his hand that clutches at my chest gripping my cloak tightly. "Never mind, I don't need to know, at least I got you." Of course, he does know why I am here. And he was far from having captured me. With a swift movement, our positions change, though I have no kunai at his throat. His expression is emotionless, but his eyes, like mine, show what I wish to see. I could tell that behind that anger was still his childish longing for my presence. He had missed me, as I had him. "Happy birthday, Sas---" I pause as I notice the tears that run down his cheeks. He looks 6 again, rather than 14, despite his growing height. "I hate you." he whispers. It didn't matter that he always said it. It seemed that with each uttering of the three words, my heart broke even more than it already has. "I hate you for what you did to the clan, to okaa-san. . .otou-san. . .to me. . ." he looks away, eyebrows burrowing like they always used to. I didn't want to hurt him. I left him alive for a reason. I couldn't kill him, I wouldn't kill him. The tears of fear that had run down his pale face had broken my heart for the first time. He ran from me, and I only fueled his fear with my anger. He had loved me, yet, he ran from me, when I needed him most. I curse my anger, and wish that it didn't get the best of me. My eyes scan his, his glare softening as the kunai drops to the floor. ". . .but, I love you."

I was stricken. He never did this sort of thing. He usually tried to kill me when I showed up, only to succumb and whisper "Aniki" like always. "Aniki, I don't like you, but, I love you. . .is that right?" He sounds like a child, his gaze falling to his feet. He seeks answers that I cannot give. Oh, how I wish that I could. I cup his face like I always used to do, forcing him to look at me. "Let's make it right." I say, as it is the only thing that I can think of. It is the only thing that I wish for, and I hope that his childhood dream had not perished. He nods briskly, his arms pulling me into one of his enticing kisses. He licks my lips, begging for entry as my grip on him tightens. We always did this. It always leads to this, yet, he wept as I took him, his body stuck to mine. "Ah. . .A-niki. . ." he's shivering, his body convulsing and heaving as he tries to regain control. I pull back and kiss him tenderly. "This is wrong. I love you, but it's wrong." I mutter into the crook of his neck.

Sasuke shakes his head softly, a sweet smile finally gracing his silky lips. "Iie, Aniki. It's right, because we can make it so."

I smile back.

Yes, we will always make it right. . .

* * *

**_A/N: Long ne? I love this one though, so cute, with a hint of lemons, but nothing more. I know that they sounded a bit oc, but I see them being like that around each other when no one else is around, know what I'm saying? Lol, hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!_**


	4. SasuKashi

**_In Honor of the beautiful blanket of snow that has graced my town, here is a special story, whose pairing my sister picked! n..n I hope you all like it!._**

* * *

_**Purity**_

Silence penetrates every pore in my body. Silence, terror.

Snowflakes cling to my eyelashes, and it crunches beneath my boots. The soft sound it makes.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

It is almost musical, and it reaches comfort when everything else around me is chaos.

I can hear Naruto scream in the distance.

"Sasuke. . .Sasuke . . . Where are you, dattebayo!?"

I wonder the same thing.

He had neglected to show up to the group meeting this morning, and once Sakura confirmed that he was not home, Group 7 fell into a state of panic. Not that I could blame them. Nobody else knew of his intentions really. Not as well as I did anyway.

"Sensei, the training grounds are cleared." comes the shaky respond from Sakura. "Hai." I could almost guess where he was, but going there now was out of the question. "Shouldn't we check his house again?!" Naruto's voice blares into my earpiece, and I have to fight back the urge to laugh. Of course, he will not be there. "I . . . agree, I'm going there. . ."

"No, I'll go."

"Naruto!"

I hear the breaking static, and I know he is on his way. I can also bet that Sakura isn't far behind.

The snow begins to fall once more. Light at first, becoming more dense as I continue my path.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

It's easy to fall into rhythm in this silence.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

My feet carry me to the spot where we once trained. I can see all the craters he had created against the boulders, and I smile despite myself. I missed those days. Spending all day with him, and bringing him closer to me, step-by-step. Seeing that glint in his eyes when he finally mastered the Chidori had made my time worthwhile.

I hadn't felt that way in years.

Gusts of wind blow my cloak in two different directions, my hair threatening to freeze into ice. I lean down and cup snow into my hands, relishing its beauty. Relishing its purity.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

I smash the ball of snow into a heap, letting it fall clumsily unto the floor.

_-Kyu-Kyu-Kyu-_

The footsteps draw nearer as I let out a puff of air. It condensates before my lips before disappearing without a trace. A chuckle, it's all I hear as two small arms wrap around my neck. Soft skin presses unto the back of my neck.

Nuzzling cheek against cold skin, I can almost taste the small kiss he plants on the side of my neck.

"Are they still looking?" the warmth of his breath tickles me, and the hairs on my arms rise. Oh, how I want to turn around and pull him into my embrace. To feel him sigh affectionately against my chest as his small fingers lose themselves in the folds of my shirt. Or merely to look at his angelic face, and see those onyx spheres look back with the adoration I so crave.

"Yes, they are. Moved to your house as a matter of fact." he answers with a grunt, his pale face burying itself into my hair. His lips forms words against my scalp, and my heart speeds up. It threatens to burst right through my chest as my mind reels back to that one day when Sasuke had belonged to me, if only for a second.

The texture of his lips came back to me and the way his breathing became irregular when I pressed harder against them. The way his body squirmed beneath me as he tried to grasp unto reality.

How I had wanted to take him. Take the only thing that separated him from me. In this world of shinobi, only purity was the breaking line that separated us all. The purity that he holds, and makes me desire him.

"Good. . ."

A silent word that made all the difference in the world. I turn to face him, my arms pulling him close. I brush strands of hair from his red cheeks, kissing his red nose softly. He trembles.

From nerves? From the cold?

I do not know, and I pull back a little to look at his expression.

Blank.

His pale lips taunt me, tugging from side to side into a devilish smile. His eyes shine with growing excitement, and he dips in before I can say a word.

Soft. It graze past my lips before I feel it smile even wider. "Sasuke?" my throat is closing, and I barely make a sound. A frown graces his lips, his brow burrowing slightly. I am about to call to him again when his mouth presses against mine in a hesitant kiss. I can tell he does not have much experience, but all the while, it was worth the wait.

His body leans into me, pushing me back into the snow. I deepen our kiss, and when his mouthparts, I slip my tongue in, eager to explore. I was unflowering every detail that was the silent, brooding boy that every one knew and admired. I switch our positions, and he lets out a small moan.

I take him, penetrating his small body with the outmost care. He whispers my name, moans it, and I reply with equal amour.

He lays silent when it's over, his chest rising and falling peacefully. A small smile is plastered on his perfect lips. I wonder what he dreams of.

Will it be of revenge? Me?

I wish it to be the latter.

I lean down and pull him into my arms. I relish his beauty. I relish his purity. I relish him, for he is mine__

* * *

**_Woot! I hope you enjoyed it, since thus far, it's my favorite! Thank my sister for the pairing, lol, thanks again for reading. Ja ne!_**


End file.
